Kinect: Disney's Magic Kingdom Adventures
Kinect: Disney's Magic Kingdom Adventures is a suggested XBOX game similar to the Disneyland version, but takes place at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. List of areas Main Street USA Attractions *Star and Marco's Interdimensional Restaurant * Meetable characters * Mickey Mouse (Takashi Aoyagi) * Minnie Mouse (Aya Endō) * Chip and Dale (Roko Takazawa and Minoru Ibana) * Goofy (Yu Shimaka) * Pluto (Bill Farmer) * Donald Duck (Koichi Yamadera) * Daisy Duck (Mika Doi) * Scrooge McDuck (Koichi Kitamura) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Chika Sakamoto) * Max Goof (Kappei Yamaguchi) * Mary Poppins (Emily Blunt) * Jack (Lin-Manuel Miranda) * Anna (Kristen Bell/Olivia Holt (for additional dialogue)) * Kristoff (Jonathan Groff/Ray Kearin (for additional dialogue)) * Olaf (Josh Gad) * Hans (Santino Fontana/Sam Riegel (for additional dialogue) * The Evil Queen (MacKenzie Mauzy) * Star Butterfly (Eden Sher) * Marco Diaz (Adam McArthur) * Lili Rochefort (Hynden Walch) * Wander (Jack McBrayer) Fantasyland Attractions * Cinderella Castle ** One Man's Dream 2.0 (Castle stage show) * The Mickey Mouse Revue * Princess FairyTale Hall * Fantasia Carrousel * Peter Pan's Flight * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mad Tea Party * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * The Beast's Castle * Ariel's Undersea Adventure * It's a Small World Meetable characters * Cinderella * Snow White * Aurora (Skyler Samuels) * Belle (Julie Nathanson) * Beast (Eric Jacobson) * Ariel (Jodi Benson) * Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) * Merida (Ruth Connell) * Pinocchio * Pooh * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Piglet * Peter Pan * Wendy * Captain Hook * Tinker Bell * Alice * The Mad Hatter * Mal (Dove Cameron) * Evie (Sofia Carson) * Jay (Booboo Stewart) * Carlos (Cameron Boyce) * Harry Hook (Thomas Doherty) Meetable characters Tomorrowland Attractions * TRON Lightcycles Power Run * Space Mountain * Jet Packs * Ant-Man ride (in place of Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin) * Superhero Contest of Champions (in place of Carrousel of Progress) * Stitch's Great Escape * Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor * Big Hero 6 Dance Party Meetable characters * Buzz Lightyear (George Tokoro) * Stitch (Koichi Yamadera) * Ant-Man * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Laura Bailey) * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Grace Rolek) * Star Lord (Steve Downes) * Gamora * Drax * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Sam Flynn * Quorra * Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter) * Baymax (Scott Adsit) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Vincent Martella in the voice style of Hope Estheim and Teenager Phineas Flynn; if Roger Craig Smith isn't available to voice him) * Sally Acorn (Tara Strong; if Kath Soucie isn't available to reprise her role) * Asuka Kazama (Colleen Clinkenbeard) Adventureland Shops Attractions * Jungle Cruise * Aladdin's Magic Carpets * Swiss Family Treehouse * Pirates of the Caribbean * Moana mountain ride * Moana's Village Festival Meetable characters * Baloo (Joel McCrary) * King Louie (Jim Cummings) * Rafiki * Timon * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie (Koichi Yamadera) * Moana * Maui * Captain Jake (Colleen Villard; he cosplays as Jin Kazama from Tekken in his Tekken 6 attire) * Barbossa Frontierland Attractions * Big Thunder Mountain * Splash Mountain Meetable characters * Woody (Toshiaka Karasawa) * Jessie (Yumi Kusaska) * Tiana * Naveen * Louis Cam "Buzz" Brainard (who is the announcer for Disney Channel) voices the guide around the park and gives hints. Non-meetable characters * Three Little Pigs * The Big Bad Wolf * Elsa (non-speaking) - Despite being non-meetable (due to the overuse of the character), her autograph can be unlocked when you find the secret treasures while riding all the attractions in Fantasyland. She only appears in the parade. * Doctor Strange (Liam O' Brien) - He helps the player accomplish everything in the Superhero Contest of Champions. * Mike and Sulley Entertainment * Upcoming parade Trivia * Lili and Asuka from Tekken can appear as meetable characters once they're acquired. ** In addition, Sonic and Sally from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe would appear as meetable characters as well as both Sega and Disney made a partnership with IDW Publishing to make comics, with the latter second character sporting in her Post-SGW design. Category:Xbox One Category:Disney Video Games Category:Video Games